Drug Police Auckland
"I'm pretty sure it's not doing drugs." ~Jo, explaining the moral to the audience in his only line. ---- Drug Police Auckland was a one-time film created by The Rangitoto Films for a School Assignment. However, the film was never uploaded to YouTube as of April 2011. 'Plot ' Before the film actually begins, some short "ads" play. The crew made these ads to make the fictional TV Show, Drug Police Auckland, look authentic.'' (The ads are in fact improvised)'' Sam Intela had been told by Kyle Newman, his friend, to contact him by walkie-talkie in a clearing near the local Police H.Q. Sam does just this and the two talk briefly about the trade of money and 'Magic Mushrooms' that Kyle had planned earlier. Sam and Kyle then break up their talk, confirming the trade. In the Police H.Q., Sergeant Williams and his partner and assistant, Bob Ryan walk into the kitchen, requesting a "regular" from Jo Meeny, a substitute Police Officer and coffee-man of the Police H.Q. The two thank Jo as they then walk onto the porch to discuss some matters. The talk ends up painful for Bob, who remembers his traumatic and half-forgotten childhood when the two see a boy (Kyle) run past the bottom of the steps. Williams retells th at his childhood was mostly normal when they hear a phone ring. Instinctively, Sergeant Williams check his own phone, but Bob confirms that it was actually his, which surprises Williams, since he is the senior officer. Sergeant Williams listens in as Bob converses shortly with their "Boss", who informs Bob that two children have been selling some illegal mushrooms around the neighborhood to some teenagers. What Sergeant Williams misses is that a few other officers have recently found one of the teenagers and after interrogation, confirmed the two children to be named "Kyle Newman" and "Sam Intela". Bob repeats the Boss's words to Williams, and the two feel suspicious about the boy running past before, deciding to follow him. From behind, Jo Meeny gives the "thumbs up" sign to the duo before they drop their coffee and run off, to Jo's surprise. Meanwhile, Kyle has already made his way to Sam, who is waiting at the "meeting spot" (Near an old gate) as he requested. After greeting each other, they congratulate their recent success. Sam passes the drugs onto Kyle, who gives thanks in the form of some money, for Sam's role in the operation. Kyle, intrigued, asks Sam why the mushrooms are "magic". Sam doesn't have a clue, but suggests they "taste good", with Kyle taking a bite out of one to test his theory. However, Kyle's young body cannot handle the drug and it's effects take place almost immediately. Kyle's eyes begin to dilate and Sam, shocked and scared, warns Kyle, who doesn't seem to notice or care. That instant, the two police officers catch up with Kyle, seeing Sam in possession of the drugs, confirming they are the culprits. The two drug smugglers flee as the police officers give chase into the dense bush. Arriving at a large clearing in a park, Kyle and Sam try to outrun the cops, but underestimate their speed, and are captured one by one, being tackled to the ground. While Kyle had almost slipped away, Sam yelled out, "My money!" in realization that the Police would confiscate it all and expressing his anger towards Kyle, who's plan had landed him in very big trouble. The police transport the two back to the Police H.Q. Sergeant Williams and Bob Ryan keep the two in an interrogation room, supervised by [Williams, while Bob retrieves the documents on punishment for dug smuggling and abuse. Williams almost immediately begins his questioning, warning the two of the potential damage caused, the lethality of the drugs, and the fact that the two's plans have failed. Especially because Kyle didn't sell the drugs for enough money, claiming they could have gotten more. Sam can't handle the situation and breaks down crying, showing how Kyle had twisted his mind withn lies. During one of the questions, Bob returns, reading the statements on the paper aloud. The police officers agree of a sentence to 4 weeks in Juvenile Detention with rehabilitation courses. Once the episode of Drug Police Auckland finishes, Sergeant Williams and Bob Ryan begin to talk directly of the moral in not "doing drugs". Jo Meeny walks in, confirming the moral with his only line in the film. , stating his only line in the Film, "I'm pretty sure it;s not doing drugs."]] As the final part of the episode finishes, some more ads play. Behind the Scenes *This film is the first of the company's to not be created alongside The Glam Studio. *The film was supposed to be completed on Saturday of a weekend. However, a large portion of a chase scene was accidentally erased by Nicholas and a scene of the crew casually talking (Involving them muttering "Mrs. Pirovitch", a student teacher in their class) was made instead. This lead Josh to redo the entire scene again the next day. *When the filming was finished on Saturday, the crew were relieved. They had managed to fit in all the scenes with only 30 seconds of power left in the camera! *The longest scene to film was the short running scene when Sergeant Williams and Bob Ryan captures the two runaways. The scene took more than 8 minutes to film, and like said before, only 30 seconds were left on the camera in the end. *In the same running scene, Bob's take-down of Kyle was improvised to become shorter. Since if they filmed the entire planned thing, the camera would run out of battery. *The film was meant to be one episode of a series named, "Drug Police Auckland", in-universe. The actors were meant to be playing actors acting as police in a TV Show. *The film has numerous "ads" from when the crew was mucking around with the extra few minutes they had with the film. One of these was left out of the actual film because of "inappropriate talk". *The film may be part of the same universe as Da 6 News, although it would be unlikely as the crew of Da 6 News would also have to play characters in another TV Show. Trivia *The film was one of the few by the company not to feature Joshua as an actor of part of the crew. *All the characters in the film were acting as actors, which is slightly ironic.﻿﻿ 'Appearances' *Bob Ryan *Sergeant Williams *Jo Meeny *Sam Intela *Kyle Newman Category:The Rangitoto Films films Category:Drug Police Auckland Category:2010 films